


Wondrous

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Aelita still marvels over holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you think people have ever used food for decorating ornaments? I mean excluding uncooked pasta." Odd swirls his spoon around in his pudding, grinning at her. 

"What do people normally decorate with?" Aelita wraps a pipe cleaner around her finger. 

Holidays are still wondrous, unspoiled things to her. Aelita marvels over decorations and different celebrations. Construction paper, paint and pipe cleaners cover his bed alongside empty pudding cups. 

"People can decorate with about anything. I would string up popcorn, but Kiwi would eat them." 

"What about you? Should we be worried about you eating any of the decorations?" She glances at the empty pudding cups. 

"Just avoid putting any popcorn on them."


End file.
